Epiphany of a Shadow Person
by Insomniac Frog
Summary: The story of an average Valean Citizen attempting to free Remnant from the fourth wall.
1. Introduction

The interrogator set down his coffee mug on the steel table with a soft clink. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "Why kill all those people?" The man across from him laughed derisively.

"People, officer?" he said between chuckles. "Those are not _people_ , at least not anyone important."

"They're just background characters. Nothing more."

 **An excerpt from the journal of [REDACTED]**

Something is wrong with this world.

Not wrong in the sense that there's injustice. It's wrong in the sense that something... _feels_ wrong. Little details and small, minute things that are just out of place.

Perhaps my many nights of staying up studying late had taken their toll on my psyche. Maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe not. No, I am most definitely not imagining any of this. One would simply have to be blind to not notice all the sloppy details. The first and most obvious indicator of something being off would be the way that we look. I, along with all of my family members, my friends and all the citizens of Vale, and as far as I am aware, nearly everyone in Remnant besides the main characters are mere shadows. Imitations of the human form, meant only to serve as placeholders. But I'm getting ahead of myself. First, allow me to explain my theory.

We live in a show. Specifically, a series of episodes divided based on events that occur in this world. I believe, based on recent news stories that this is currently episode two or three, although it's difficult to tell without the proper data. I have yet to fully hack into Beacon Academy's video archives which will give me far more insight into the activities of who I believe to be the "main characters" of this show and thus allow me to accurately determine which episode we are in based on events that involve the main characters, whom I suspect all attend Beacon Academy. Regardless, my theory is based on a simple comparison between the general population's appearance with the appearances of a few select individuals that were recently featured in a story on Lisa Lavender's show. They are Roman Torchwick, and Lisa Lavender herself. While the general population is, as previously stated, lacking in terms of any specific features, both Roman Torchwick and Lisa Lavender possess the trait of having color. They have skin color, eye color, and hair color; they are not shadows like us. It is interesting to note, however, that upon closer examination of Lavender's movements, she only moves her mouth and eyes, unnaturally so. This has led me to believe that she is sort of halfway between main character and background character.

More research is needed.


	2. The True Main Character

I have come to a… realization. I'm not sure if it's a good one or a bad one, but still a new development nonetheless. I came to this discovery upon asking the question of why _I_ was the only one to notice this. I was never particularly smart, my grades in school were average, and as far as I'm aware I'm not related to the main characters in any way beyond being a background prop for them. And then it hit me.

 _I_ _'m the main character._ Right now, someone, or something, is making me write these words. An author has written me to be the one to notice. I don't take much pride in this fact; it's not like there's any specific background character they picked from the thousands of faceless shadow people in the background of whatever show this world is based on.

I know this because the original main characters are colored in. I finished compiling the footage from Beacon's security feed yesterday. They all have their own personalities and the like. I suspect they'll go on thrilling adventures and whatnot, being huntresses and huntsmen.

I, on the other hand, am not colored in. Despite this, I looked around on the Remnet and posted a few of my findings on some discreet conspiracy theory forums. No results on the searches, and very few replies to my posts; even the craziest of crazy theorists brushed my theory off as insane (kinda rich coming from people that believe in lizard people). As far as I can tell, I'm the only one that has realized the truth of this world, and so there is something that separates me apart from the general population. This makes me at least somewhat important.

So, as the main character, what am I to do? Well, as far as I remember, a story generally involves an opening, and then an increase in "crisis" the character has to deal with followed by a peak and then a conclusion. So what would my crisis be? I'm just an average citizen. My biggest fears involve awkward social situations.

I have to do something interesting. I have to be someone interesting.

Otherwise, the story doesn't move on. I have to go along with it too. The only way to end this is to complete the story. There's no other way to free this world. What that story will be remains to be seen. Perhaps I'll end up somehow interacting with the main characters at Beacon, but I doubt it. This whole premise is already meta enough. Maybe I'll take down the White Fang, or maybe my parents will die and I'll end up in a freak accident where I gain superpowers or something heroic like that. Ah well. No point in thinking about it until it actually happens.

Am I bothered by the fact that I'm being controlled by someone? A little bit. It is disheartening to know that my will is not entirely my own, but I figure there's no point in getting upset about it if there isn't really anything I can actually do about it. Like I said before, I'll just have to go with it and hope that whatever happens to me isn't too painful.


	3. Frustration and Egomania

This is… EXTREMELY IRRITATING.

I just can't stand this world. It's maddening. Everyone around me is just living out their lives, oblivious to the truth. Why me? Why do I have to be the one to know this?

My grades have been slipping. The teachers say that it seems like I don't care, and that I need to apply myself, and that I "have potential" and all that nonsense. Of course I don't care! Why should I care about something as insignificant as school work? Not to sound too full of myself, but if my revelations are correct, then I am literally the center of the universe. Who else can make that claim and have actual proof to back it up? NOBODY, THAT'S WHO.

I've tried to subtly tell people in conversation. Every once in awhile, I'll drop little clues when I'm talking with someone. I can't just outright tell them. I'd sound insane, and I know that no matter how much proof I give, no one will listen to _me._ That's the issue isn't it?

There's three parts to persuasion:

Ethos: credibility and trust.

Logos: logic and reasoning.

Pathos: emotion and values.

I've got the proof. I'm fairly certain that there's some way to twist emotion into this. The problem is ethos. Nobody knows who I am outside of a few close friends and family. I need a reputation, but for what? There's no way in hell I'm going to be a celebrity, or a singer, or an actor.

Maybe I could start a cult?

There is one saying that I've always liked. "There's no such thing as bad publicity." If there's still people that think the world is flat, there's definitely a way I could convince people that we're living in a fake reality. It's just a matter of making myself known. I need to catch people's attention, and it sure as hell won't be through my dazzling singing ability. No, I have a much better idea in mind.


End file.
